Many users are capable of multitasking when consuming media. For example, a user may be able to listen to the radio or watch television while also having a conversation with another user. However, some users like to wear headphones when consuming media. When wearing headphones, it can be more difficult to multitask because the headphones may block or reduce the ability to hear external or ambient sounds.